Volatile Times
by Lettore
Summary: Nico ha vivido muchas cosas, y oye una canción mientras las recuerda.


**Volatile Times**

_Look at me, what have I become_

_I am lost I was once a gentleman_

A veces, Nico retrocedía en el pasado y se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos. ¿En que se había convertido? Había pasado tanto tiempo, que le resultaba difícil creer lo que era ahora en el presente. Antes Nico estaba perdido en ese mundo sin su hermana, y había dejado atrás al niño inocente que era, para nunca volver a encontrarlo.

_But the thief came out in my London town_

_So I must leave you now_

_But I will remember the ups and the downs_

Luego de la muerte de Bianca, se había aislado por completo. Llegando a tal punto de desesperación de volver a ver a su hermana que había llegado a recurrir a las almas del Inframundo para que le ayudasen a recuperarla. Y tenia que dejar el Campamento por miedo a sus sentimientos, y a sus poderes. Pero siempre recordaría los momentos que paso allí, cuando aún creía que Percy Jackson era un verdadero héroe y que nunca dejaría que le pasara algo a su hermana.

_Goodbye my friends_

_Goodbye to the money_

_Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny _

Y dejar el campamento significaba decirle adiós a algunas personas que habían sido buenas con el; Significaba decirle adiós a la pequeña comodidad y satisfacción que había encontrado por un momento en el Campamento Mestizo. Y también era decirle adiós a los desgraciados que habían sido malos, y hasta un poco crueles con el, a pesar de que era solo un niño.

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_in these volatile times_

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_in these volatile times_

Nico solo quería ser normal, ser aceptado en el Campamento y en la vida. Solo quería una familia con su hermana Bianca y su madre. Nico solo quería que lo dejaran vivir y no lo atormentaran con cosas de los dioses, profecías y otras cosas que había tenido que soportar toda su vida desde la muerte de Bianca. Quería que le dijeran que lo iban a dejar en paz y dejarlo vivir su vida. Pero eso nunca paso.

_Look at me in the apocalypse _

_My European guilt, expecting instant fix_

Nico había estado muchas veces en el apocalipsis; O al menos muy cerca. Muchas veces tenia remordimientos, pensando que habría podido salvar muchas almas y siempre iba a necesitar que lo apoyaran y que le consolaran. Pero por desgracia nunca nadie lo apoyo, y nunca le consolaron.

_I imagine all the brutal services _

_Of ancient infidels_

_Of all the wounded and the crying witches _

Y cada vez que iba al Inframundo cuando fue a buscar el alma de Bianca y se encontró con Hazel, siempre pasaba por los Campos de Castigo; Y siempre miraba a los antiguos traidores, y se imaginaba los servicios que hacían en su vida pasada. También miraba los Campos de Asfódelos, miraba a los heridos y a las almas tristes

_Goodbye my friends_

_Goodbye to the money_

_Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny _

Siempre que Nico pensaba en decirle adiós a la vida, adiós a sus "amigos", adiós a su cuerpo mortal, llegaba alguien que le decía que no lo hiciera. O tal vez no lo dijera directamente, pero le hacía pensar que tal vez valía la pena vivir. Pero cada vez que lo hacían, llegaba alguien o algo más y lo volvían a convencer de que lo dejara atrás todo. Y ese alguien o algo siempre era algo indeseado.

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_in these volatile times_

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_in these volatile times_

Cada vez que podía (que no era muy seguido) se trataba de auto-convencer de que no tenia porque rendirse. Que siempre se podía encender una luz de esperanza en esos tiempos difíciles. Se recordaba que ahora tenía una hermana, a la cual quería demasiado y no la podía dejar atrás tan fácilmente ahora que sentía afecto y cariño hacía ella. Su vida sin ella simplemente sería imposible de afrontar. No podía perder a su hermana. _No podía._

_I drove through countries_

_like a marching funeral_

Nico viajaba a través de todo el mundo tratando de alejarse más y más de _él_ y de _todo_. Sus emociones, su desesperación, su desgracia, su sentimiento de culpa, su _odio_. Pero este ultimo nunca lo abandonaba por más que marchara como en un funeral.

_In the search of fools_

_and utopias_

Iba de país en país buscando a _alguien _que le pudiera ayudar, pero todos eran unos tontos que no sabían lo que hacían. Iba en búsqueda del mundo perfecto, de un paraíso donde no tendría que sufrir ni sentir nada mas. Donde nunca existieran los Dioses. Nunca lo encontró.

_Along the lonely roads_

_with all the empty human souls_

_Filling the heavy hearts_

_with slum religion and Coca-Cola_

Mientras Nico caminaba solo en esos caminos de tristeza y nostalgia profunda, todos estaban celebrando el final de la guerra contra Cronos. Y él siempre estaba con las almas solitarias, siempre viviendo entre los muertos, porque no era aceptado entre los vivos. A veces les hacia creer que estaba bien, que estaba mejorando, tratando de llenar su cabeza con palabras vacías.

_Every book is read_

_I'm paralyzed_

_Every fist is cleanched_

_But I'm so tired_

Después de las dos guerras, Nico siento que se paralizaba. No sabía que hacer. Sentía que el cualquier Campamento los puños se cerrarían y le exigirían que se fuera. Pero estaba tan cansado de todo. Cansado de que la gente huya de el, que lo eviten y actuaran como si el no existiera. O que lo maltraten. El bien hubiera podido mandarlos a todos al Inframundo tan rápido como un parpadeo. Pero después de matar a Bryce y dejar que Octavian se suicidara, sentía que no podía. Y además tenia sus poderes muy débiles. No _quería, _y no _podía._

_Goodbye my friends_

_Goodbye to the money_

_Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny_

Nico iba a vivir en el Inframundo, trabajando para su padre. Para nunca volver a verlos. A Percy, especialmente. Iba a extrañar a Hazel, pero tal vez, si se atrevía, la visitaría de vez en cuando. Pero por fin iba a poder descansar un poco de todo.

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_in these volatile times_

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_in these volatile times_

Al fin iba a poder descansar. Después de años tratando de encajar, de ser aceptado y de vivir en una montaña rusa de emociones iba a vivir alejado de todo. Tener la pacifica luz de la calma. Tal vez su padre le permitiera quedarse ahí. Pero, ¿Y si no lo hacia? Tendría que quedarse en alguno de los dos campamentos. Tal se quedara en en Campamento Mestizo. Ahí estaba Jason. Y Jason lo aceptaba. También estaba Percy y Annabeth, pero ellos se irían a Nueva Roma. Y...Will Solace. No sabia que sentía respecto a el. Pero siempre podría alejarse para siempre si algo sucedía. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad al Campamento Mestizo. Tal vez después de las guerras al fin lo dejarían en paz. Tal vez podría estar ahí, con Jason. Y Will. Y vivir feliz con la luz radiante del Sol. Para el resto de sus días.

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_I just want to turn the lights on_

_I just want to turn the lights on..._

**~*FIN*~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

La canción es de** IAMX **del álbum** Volatile Times.**

**Acepto criticas constructivas :3**


End file.
